Reversed Prank Calls
by RainbowPuppetBoy
Summary: Matt has gone missing! But when Mello calls him something interesting happens. What is that geek doing? MelloxMatt


**:Disclaimer:  
**I don't own Mello nor Matt. I don't even own Death Note. Never will.  
We're just having a tea-party, that's all. I'll give them back when I'm finished.

* * *

**Reversed Prank Calls  
MxM**

God! Where had that little…ugh!

Mello tromped around the apartment for the fifth time that morning. "Matt! Where the hell did you go?! I know you didn't go out, you hate it outside!" He called into the eerie silence of the apartment.

Matt had been gone when the blond had woken up.  
_Yeah, I woke up because it was cold…_ Mello mused to himself, glaring around the kitchen. Normally it was warm. But that was only because they shared a bed, and most of the warmth was generated by their shared body heat.  
The gamer had been gone, as far as Mello knew, for the past three hours.  
Throwing himself onto his favorite leather chair with a bar of chocolate hanging from his teeth, Mello grabbed his cell phone from it's charger on the coffee table. Well, if Matt was gone then he might as well call the geek.

The phone rung three times before someone picked up. "Hello?"

Mello sighed and smiled a little, happy to hear Matt's voice. At least he wasn't dead in a ditch. Though a small part of him, the cranky and still-sleepy part of him, had been hoping that his friend was dead. "Hey…"

"Hi, is Near there?" The gamer asked, his voice sounding a little off. He had another damn cigarette between his lips, didn't he? Then again, he always had one of those sticking out of his mouth when he was outside.

"What?!" Mello found himself glaring at nothing in particular at the mention of his rival. "No! Of course he isn't! What are you, Matt, fucking retarde--?!"

"Oh. I must have gotten the wrong number. Bye!" And with that…Mello heard a click, signaling to him that Matt had, indeed, hung up on him. Wait, what? Where did that come from? Why had Matt…?  
"Little slut!" A few other curses flew from the blonde's mouth as he glared down at the small cellular device in his leather-gloved hand. He redialed Matt's number and held the phone to his head, waiting impatiently for the red-head to pick up again.

One ring. Two rings. Three rings. Four rin--  
"Yeah?" Matt answered, his voice still slightly muffled by his cigarette. Mello frowned, "You bastard, why did you--"

"What? Sorry, but no one by the name of Linda lives here. Wrong number!" The red-head sounded way too cheery about this…

"Matt, what? Oh, don't you _dare _hang that pho--"

_Click._

"Son. Of. A. Bitch." Mello ground out, biting into his chocolate viciously. Though a moment later he cursed himself, as he realized that this bar was one of his last.  
"Let's try this again, shall we?" He dialed the gamer's number and held the phone up to his head again, rolling the last bits of his last bite of chocolate on his tongue in an annoyed fashion. Soon that last bite was dissolved into his saliva, leaving that bitter-sweet aftertaste of chocolate in his mouth. He loved that taste. Mello suspected that Matt did too, or the freak wouldn't kiss him the way that he always did after Mello had taken a bite of chocolate.  
Matt said that he hated the taste of chocolate, but continued to kiss Mello like that. But then again Mello was the same always kis--

Matt had finally picked up his phone, "Hi! You've reached the cell phone of Matt, leave a message at the bee--"

"Mail Jeevas, you aren't doing this again!" The blond hissed, his voice low and dangerous. He knew that he could use the other's real name, as he _was_ in the safety of his own home.  
They'd occasionally use each other's real name while they where together at home. Whether it be in irritation, during the throes of passion late at night, or even teasingly. Right now? Right now Mello was using the other man's real name in aggravation.

A muffled snicker from the other end before a sigh. "Yeah, yeah. I know. Sorry." That tone told him that the red head was grinning that lop-sided mischievous grin and shaking his head. At least Matt's voice didn't sound muffled by one of his disgusting cancer-sticks. He must be inside…Mello rolled his eyes and sighed heavily, "Matt, really. Where ar--"

"Thanks! Hah, you know it, babe!"

Mello rose a brow, not seeming amused at all. "Matt, who are you talking to?"

"Eh? Oh! No one! What did you want, Mel?" Mello could hear a soft sound of bells in the background and then the sound of a car passing. Matt was outside…? "Where the hell are you?" He finally asked after getting over the initial shock of the fact that Matt had gone out on his own free will.

"Almost home." Matt responded, a soft clicking noise sounding behind his voice. Mello knew that sound anywhere. Matt's lighter. He hated that little thing. He hated the cigarettes that Matt smoked. Though, he really couldn't do anything about Matt's horrid habit.  
Though the red-head claimed that he could quit at any time and wasn't addicted at all.

The blond crossed his arms over his chest, balancing his phone against his shoulder. "You better hurry, bitch. I woke up cold and alone because of you." He was glaring at the wall again.

All he got was a soft "mmhm…" as a reply. The ex-Mafia boss hated it when Matt did that! Little replies of "mmhm" was all he got when the geek was playing one of his video games, not listening to him, or both. Most of the time it was both.

After a soft exhale, most likely ridding his lungs of smoke, Matt spoke again. "I'll be right up. Don't have a heart attack while you're waiting, Kitty." And then the all to familiar _click_ of him hanging his phone up.

Mello winced at that little 'pet name' that Matt had given him and snapped his phone shut, tossing it back onto the coffee table. He inhaled slowly and exhaled sharply, trying to calm himself down so he wouldn't yell at the other man when he finally came into the apartment.

The door finally opened. Mello rose a brow, looking over to the male who'd just entered the house. Matt shrugged out of his heavy beige vest, before hanging it up and putting his cigarette out on the bottom of his boot. Flicking the dead cancer-stick into the garbage as he passed it, Matt sauntered across the living room, placing himself in Mello's lap. The bag that'd been dangling in his fingers was placed on the floor. "Hey, miss me?"

Mello slapped Matt lightly, he simply couldn't bring himself to actually hit the other. Especially when Matt was grinning like that. He could never hit the other man properly…and when he did Matt always gave him that heart breaking 'kicked puppy' look. Matt was a puppy, so it fit him perfectly. Though the blond really did hate it when he was getting that look.

"Yeah, yeah. Where were you?" Mello finally said, trying to glare at the gamer.  
Matt only shrugged a little, pulling his goggles up and letting them rest against his forehead. "Just…out. I had to get cigarettes."

"You suck at lying, Mail." Mello said, watching the red-head with a suspicious look.  
Rolling his eyes, Matt finally grabbed the bag and pulled out a bar of chocolate bar. One of many. "You were out." He said giving the other an innocent look.

"Wha-- …How'd you know? I just ate my last one…" The blond snatched the bar away from Matt, opening it and taking a bite.  
"You told me last night." Matt brushed a few locks of red hair out of his face.

Making a puzzled face, Mello thought for a moment. He couldn't remember saying anything about being out of chocolate. But then again…he never really remembered any of those last moments before he fell asleep. All that he could remember was snuggling up to Matt's side and saying something. He could have sworn it was one of those little nonsense sentences that he'd mumble before falling asleep.

Tugging slightly at his rosary, Mello tilted his head. "What'd I say?"  
The geek tilted his head a little, giving a little smirk. "You said: 'I love you, Mail. Buy me chocolate tomorrow, 'kay?'." Matt said, imitating Mello a little. "So, I got up earlier than you and went to get chocolate."

"…Oh…I remember that."

"You suck at lying, Mihael." Matt grinned, leaning forward and kissing the leather-clad man lightly. Pulling away, the red haired man stood up from Mello's lap. With an almost sensual sway to his hips as he walked, Matt looked over his shoulder. "I guess I'm ready for my punishment." Those last words being said, he walked down the hall and to their room.

"Yes, all those reversed prank calls…" And Mello followed the other into the bedroom, leaving the bag of chocolate sitting by his favorite leather chair. "You _bad_ dog."

* * *

This came to mind the other night after my Near and I had a conversation about prank-phone calls. The reversed sort. I'd mentioned doing something very much like this to my Mello.  
Well, later that night I was working on a different fic (that one will be up later...hopefully), when that conversation came to mind. ...And this insanity was born.

I hope you all liked it!

-Matt


End file.
